iLive My Life
by PeetaBakesCakes
Summary: "I promise to love you forever, through everything life throws at us. As long as we're together, we can make it through anything,"  Sam and Freddie experience life after high school and realize just how lucky they are to have each other. Seddie. Of course
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this chapter 1 of my new story, sorry if it's a bit boring, but I wasn't quite sure how to start it. I promise though, I have lots of ideas for this! My plan is to have it follow their whole lives, and I'll alternate POV's each chapter. If all goes according to plan, this will turn out to be a pretty lengthy story. Feel free to suggest ideas, give constructive criticism, and REVIEW! I'm writing this for you guys so I want to know what you think so I can make it enjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, so obviously I'm not Dan Schneider.**

F-POV:

"Congratulations Class of 2013! We did it, and we did it together!**"** I conclude my valedictorian speech and gaze around at my classmates as they cheer. Many of them toss their hats in the air. I spot Sam in the crowd and lock eyes, even from this distance I can tell they hold mixed emotions. I can't blame them, on one-hand, high school is finally over, but on the other, high school is _already_ over. No more detentions, no more crap-loads of homework, but what happens next? What will become of these people whom I've shared my life with for years?

As soon as I step off stage, I'm engulfed in a bear-hug, courtesy of Carly Shay. I wrap my arms around my best friend, and glance over her shoulder at the entourage approaching us. Sam, Spencer, my mom, Gibby, Guppy, their mom, Sam's sister Melanie and T-Bo have all come to support us today. I break away from Carly and hug my mom.

"Oh my Fred-bear! My wittle Freddie-boy!" She cries into my shoulder. I pat her back.

"Mom, it's ok. Settle down now, people are staring." She nods and pulls a tissue out of her purse. She dabs her eyes then blows her nose loudly.

"Hey congrats man," Gibby holds out his hand. I grasp it, and we shake and bump shoulders.

"Same to you Gib,"

"Yeah but look at you, Mr. Valedictorian!"

"Yeah, well…" I reply, trying to sound modest. I needn't worry though because Carly chose that moment to throw herself into Gibby's arms, and I highly doubt he heard any of my last sentence. I feel someone tap my shoulder, and turn around.

"C'mon," Sam grabs my hand and pulls me out of the gym. She leads me down the hallway to the courtyard, _our _courtyard. Now that we're finally alone, I wrap my arms around her waist, and hers go to my neck.

"Congratulations Frednub," She says.

"Hey you too! Who would have guessed? Sam Puckett actually graduating on time."

"Shut up, Benson."

"Make me, Puckett."

"Gladly," She kisses me. Kissing Sam is the best feeling in the world. Really, just being with her is pure bliss. It still amazes me how much love I feel for this girl, who just five years ago, was my mortal enemy. I pull away from her lips, and rest my forehead against hers.

"You know, it's still not too late to submit your application," I whisper.

"Stop it. I already told you, I'm not going to get in, so what's the point in getting my hopes up?" She says. Ever since I got my acceptance letter to UCLA three months ago, I've been trying to get Sam to apply too.

"Sam you don't know that. Why can't you just try? You are so much smarter than you give yourself credit for,"

Sam doesn't respond. She just stares at her feet.

"Fine then. If your going to be that way, I'm not going either." This gets her attention.

"W-what? Freddie you can't do that! You have to go!"

"What's the point?"

"What's the point? What's the point? Freddie your whole future depends on this!"

"So does yours Sam. You have to go to college."

Sam pushes away from me, and walks over to the wall. She sits down with her back against it.

"I don't need college," she mumbles.

"Why is it that I need college, and you don't?" I question, folding my arms across my chest.

"Look Fredweird, I'm just not the college type, ok? I would never be able to keep up with the work. I'd be a complete failure."

I sit down beside her and put my arm around her.

"No you wouldn't. You'd have me to help you."

"I just…I don't know. I probably missed the deadlines, and there's no way for me to afford it."

"Sam, I told you, the deadline isn't until next week. That's plenty of time. Plus, I talked to your mom and-"

"Wait you talked to my mom?" She interrupts me.

"Yes, I talked to your mom. And she says she has a college account for you. All the money you ever won in pageants has gone into it."

"That doesn't sound like something my mom would do,"

"That's what I said. But she told me that your dad," I feel Sam stiffen and I glance at her with concern. She's staring at her lap, so I clear my throat and continue, "She said your dad made her promise. Before he left, he made sure that you and Melanie were covered for your futures. He didn't want you guys to end up like him."

"How'd he end up?" She whispers.

"She didn't say," I look up and notice that the sun has gone down since we've been out here. Sam leans her head against my shoulder, and we stare up at the stars.

"C'mon, they're probably wondering where we went." I help Sam to her feet and we start to the door. She reaches to push it open, but I stop her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please, just think about it?"

Her blue eyes stare into mine, and I feel like I can see into her soul. She wants to go, but her insecurities are holding her back. No matter how strong she makes herself up to be, she's struggling to find a place to belong. I want to hug her close and tell her she belongs right in my arms. But I resist, because that's not what she needs right now. She needs me to back off a bit, and let her think things through.

"Ok, I'll think about,"

"Thanks,"

About two weeks later, I find myself kneeling on the floor of my closet, sorting through old books. I was packing up my room, to prepare to move to Los Angeles. My hands find a stack of Galaxy Wars comic books. I carefully place them in the 'Take to College' box.

"Freddie! Freddie!" I hear Sam yell, "Nub where are you?"

"In here!" I call.

Sam storms in my room and tackles me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" I ask.

"I took your advice! I applied! I got an acceptance letter today! We're going to college together!"


	2. Chapter 2

S-POV

I stare around at the small dorm room. It seems so empty and blank. Now that Delani, my roommate, and I had taken down all of our pictures and posters, all that remains in the white-walled room are the standard wooden bed frames, and old battered desks. The room looks down right depressing now that it is void of the personalized touches Delani spent months perfecting. It is cleaner than I have ever before seen it, now that my laundry and food wrappers no longer litter the floor. It seems like just yesterday I entered the door for the very first time, still hesitant about entering college. But Fredward was right, not that I'd ever tell him that, I loved college. It surprises me how sad I am to leave this small room I'd called home for the past year.

"C'mon Sam, we have to turn our keys in to Dean," Delani calls from the hallway, where she's standing holding her last box. I pick up the final box that needs moved out, and follow Delani. We get on the elevator at the end of the hallway and ride down seven floors to the lobby. Dean, the student supervisor for our building and Delani's boyfriend, is working at his usual spot behind the front desk. He looks up as we approach, and gets up to help Delani with her box.

"Hey babe," He says, giving Delani a quick kiss, "How's it going Sam?"

"Not bad, you?" I respond setting my box down on the counter and digging my hand in my pocket, looking for my key.

"All right. Just waiting for Kurt to turn in his keys so we can inspect his room. I'm going to have to go up to his floor soon. Level three's checkout was almost four hours ago."

I laugh. Kurt is Dean's archenemy. I don't know why they hate each other, but they do.

"Hey, if you want I could go up there and take care of him for you,"

"Nah that's all right Sam, I can handle it. Besides, I think you have someone else to tend to," Dean jerks his head towards the door. I look over just in time to see it swing shut behind Freddie.

"Hey Puckett," He says, engulfing me with a hug.

"Hey Dork," I say, returning the embrace before pulling away.

"You guys have to be the weirdest couple I've ever seen. Even after knowing you guys for a year, I still have trouble understanding how this happened," Delani remarks, looking between us in mock confusion. In many ways, Delani reminds me of Carly: same dark hair, same brown eyes, and same bubbly personality. However Delani doesn't seem to possess the sweet innocence Carly so often displayed. Like the time we decided to sneak in to a frat party; while Carly would have taken hours for me to convince to even go, Delani reminded me to grab the beer.

"Yeah, well, he's just so irresistible," I joke.

"Yeah you should have seen how many girls I had to fight off back in high school," Freddie says running his hands through his dark hair.

"Don't go getting a big head Benson," I slap his arm playfully.

"Well look who it is," Dean says, staring past us towards the elevators. I turn around and sure enough, Kurt is getting off.

"We better go so you can take care of this," Delani says, "See you later Babe," Dean waves at us as we walk away.

Once in the parking lot, I put my box in my car and give Delani a hug.

"Call me when you get back to Seattle," She says.

"I will,"

"You have to come visit me in Chicago this summer,"

"Yeah if Carly will let me get away for that long," I laugh, "I haven't seen her in almost a year."

Delani pulls away from the hug, "You should totally bring her with you!"

I think about her offer. Carly and Delani would probably get along great.

"Yeah, maybe!" is all I can muster up to answer. There's a part of me that fears Carly and Delani would get along so well, I'd be left in the dust.

"Well we better get going. My plane leaves in two hours!"

After I drop Delani off at the airport, Freddie and I decide to grab lunch before starting our long drive back to Seattle.

"So, you excited to be going home?" Freddie asks, once we're settled in a booth at our favorite Mexican restaurant.

"Yeah. But I'm also sad to be leaving. This years gone by so fast."

"I know. But it's been awesome. Aren't you glad I talked you in to applying?" Freddie asks.

"I think I would have applied eventually, even without your pestering."

"Sure you would have. Why can't you just admit that I was right?"

"Well, why do you have to be right all the time?"

Freddie opens his mouth to respond, but before he can get a word out the waiter is ready to take our orders. I'm grateful. I would never want to admit to him that he was right.

After we finish eating, Freddie takes out his wallet to pay. I can't help but smile when I see that he still has the picture of us at the zoo last summer in his front photo slot.

"All right, so do you want me to follow you?" Freddie asks as we walk outside to the parking lot. Even though it's only the beginning of May, it must be 90-something degrees outside. It reminds me of how much I miss Seattle's weather.

"Yeah. We can stop at a rest stop to refill on gas and get something to eat in a couple hours," I unlock my car, which I'd been able to afford thanks to the leftover money in my college account, and climb into the drivers seat. Freddie leans against my still open door, swinging his keys around on his finger.

"Sam, we just ate,"

"Yeah, well I'll be hungry again in a few hours,"

"Ok. Just call me when you're ready to stop. We should probably get going now though, it's already 3 o'clock,"

"All right," I say starting up my engine. Freddie leans down to give me a quick kiss before he goes and gets in his own car.

We stop about eleven o'clock at a rest stop in northern California.

"Do you want to find a hotel or something? I'm exhausted. I don't think I can drive through the night," I say when Freddie pulls up next to me and rolls his window down.

"Yeah, that's fine. I think I saw a sign for a Holiday Inn back when we got off the exit,"

"Ok, I'll follow you there," I roll my window back up and follow Freddie out of the parking lot. We get to the hotel about five minutes later, and ten minutes after that we're checked in and in our room.

"We should probably get some sleep. We want to get an early start tomorrow. We still have like twelve hours of driving left," Freddie says, sitting down on the bed where I'm laying, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Ugh. Why couldn't we have just taken a plane?" I complain, settling on Celebrities Under Water.

"Because then neither of us would have a car the whole summer,"

I mutter something unintelligible.

"Get ready for bed Sam," Freddie says, grabbing his duffel bag and heading to the bathroom. Once the door shuts behind him, I get my pajamas out of my backpack. I change, and sit on the bed watching TV, until Freddie comes out. I laugh when I see him.

"What?" He asks looking around for the source of my laughter.

"You," I laugh, "You're in college and you still wear Galaxy War pajamas?"

He looks down at his 'Nug-Nug' T-shirt, and matching pants with a frown.

"I don't see anything wrong with it,"

"Of course you don't," I pat his shoulder, as I walk past him into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, and pull my hair back into a ponytail. When I get back into the room, Freddie's already snoring. I roll my eyes, but turn off the lights and get in my bed. In no time, I'm asleep.

I don't think Bushwell Plaza has ever looked as welcoming to me as it did now. After spending all day behind the wheel of a car, I was beyond happy to find a place stocked with food. We stop in to say hi to Spencer, but he's not home. Neither is Freddie's mom.

"I wonder where everyone is," I say, rummaging through Freddie's fridge.

"I don't know," Freddie says. Suddenly, we hear a 'BOOM' noise.

"What's that?" Freddie asks.

"Not sure, it sounds like it's coming from outside,"

'Well let's go," Freddie takes my hand, and pulls me out to our fire escape.

"Fireworks," I breathe, staring up at the colorful explosions. I've always been fascinated by fireworks.

"Look, they're making a heart," Freddie points up at a red firework that did indeed explode in a heart shape. We watch the fireworks in awe. I'm amazed. I've never seen fireworks form shapes like these are.

"I wonder what they're for?" I ask. Freddie doesn't answer me, but the fireworks are so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even hear my question.

The fireworks begin spelling out words. The first one reads 'I LOVE YOU'. "That's sweet," I mutter, thinking some random guy did this to tell his girlfriend he loved her. Another sequence of fireworks lights up the sky, this time spelling out 'SAM WILL YOU MARRY ME'. I'm staring at the sky in shock and look over at Freddie to say, 'Hey, that girl has the same name as me!', and almost faint at what I see. Freddie is on one knee, holding out a diamond ring to me.

"W-what?"

"Sam, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Er-yes," I whisper, still in shock. Freddie stands up and puts the ring on my third finger, before kissing me.

"Did this really just happen?" I ask against his lips.

"Yup. Congratulations Mrs. Benson,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been so super busy this last week. I've had a lot of stuff going on so I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Well, here it is! Hopefully, I'll get another one up tomorrow. This chapter covers a lot of important stuff and the next chapter is…the wedding! I know I've been skipping lots of time, but until I get everything set how I want it, it's going to be that way. After the next few chapters is when the drama will begin to set in, so I'm trying to get all the fluffiness out of my system now :D While you're waiting on updates, you should take a look at my one-shot called "All I'll Ever Need"**

**Disclaimer: nadda**

F-POV:

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

_ "_Spencer, your sculpture is on fire again!" Sam yells without so much as a glance up from her magazine.

"Aw darn it!" Spencer races out of the kitchen with the fire extinguisher, past where Sam and I are sitting on the couch, and to the entrance of the hallway where his newest sculpture is indeed ablaze. I watch him spray his creation for a few minutes before looking next to me at Sam.

"That must be a pretty interesting magazine," I comment.

"It's about weddings," She says, flipping a page.

"I thought you and Carly finished all the planning weeks ago,"

"We did,"

"Then why are you still voluntarily looking through bridal magazines?" I question, raising an eyebrow. For as long as I've known Sam, she's never come across as the type of person who would obsess over her wedding details. Carly, definitely, but Sam was more of the type who I thought would be fine as long as the food got there safely. Ever since our engagement, almost a year-and-a-half ago, Carly and Sam had been talking on the phone nearly nonstop planning out every single detail. Now, with the wedding just a week away, Sam and I had come home from college to make final preparations.

Sam shrugs, "I don't know, why?"

"No reason, just surprised. I didn't expect you to be so excited about wedding plans,"

"What's that supposed to me?" Sam leans away and looks at me.

"Nothing! I'm just surprised that's all!"

"Yeah well Mama's full of surprises," She says settling back against my chest. I put my arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"The spaghetti taco's are done!" Spencer says, back in the kitchen. I get up to help Spencer set the table; Sam takes a seat in her usual spot. Just as we begin eating the door opens and in walks Carly and Gibby.

"Oh! I'm glad you're all here!" Carly exclaims, taking off her coat and scarf- November's in Seattle got pretty chilly, "Gibby and I have an announcement!"

I look between them suspiciously. Since Sam and I had begun dating during our junior year, Carly and Gibby had been forced to spend more and more time together. Often I thought it had been leading somewhere, but then I'd see Gibby holding hands with Tasha, or Carly flirting with her newest crush. I suppose they could have gotten together while Sam and I have been at college in Los Angeles. Is that their announcement? That they're dating?

"I'm pregnant!" Carly exclaims happily. Gibby puts a protective arm around her to keep her from jumping up and down.

"Whoa Carls, are you serious?" Sam asks.

"Yeah! Gibby and I just got back from the doctor! Here's the Ultrasound," Carly digs around in her purse and pulls out a small photograph. Sam takes it from her and stares at it. I look over Sam's shoulder. The picture is mostly black with a silvery orb in the center. At the top it says 'Baby Gibson, Due-July 12, 2016.'

"Wait," I begin hesitantly, "So that means that…Gibby…i-is the father?"

"What Benson? Are you jealous?" Sam jokes. I ignore her.

"Well, yeah!" Carly says.

"So are you guys, like, dating?"

"We have been off-and-on for the past year or so,"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It never came up…" Carly looks uncomfortable now. While I am sort of annoyed that they didn't tell us about their relationship, I decide to be happy for them.

"Well, congratulations!"

Carly squeals and I walk over and give her a big hug. I shake Gibby's hand and slap him on the back.

"Good work, Gib,"

"Yeah, well, I do have pretty powerful sperm," He says proudly.

"Gibby?"

"Yeah?"

"Too much information,"

"Oh,"

I suddenly realize that Spencer's been oddly quiet through this whole thing. I look over to find him still sitting in his chair at the table, a Spaghetti Taco in his hand, and paused half-way to his mouth. His eyes are wider than saucers.

Carly seems to notice too.

"Spencer, are you all right?" She asks.

Her voice seems to bring him out of his daze. He stares at her, his face turning increasingly red.

"You're PREGNANT?" He yells. I almost stagger backwards. Never, not once, have I ever seen Spencer angry. The anger in his eyes is unmistakable, and his voice is so loud, it echoes around the room. Instinctively, I walk over to Sam and take her hand.

"Um, yes," Carly squeaks.

"How could you? Didn't I teach you better than that?" Spencer shouts.

"Spencer! Listen to yourself! I'm twenty-one years old! I can do whatever I want too! You're not Dad! You have absolutely no right to punish me!" Carly screams. Sam, Gibby, and I slowly begin backing out of the room and towards the door.

"Oh Dad….Just wait until he hears about this! He'll punish you!" Spencer picks up the phone.

"Spencer! Dad is in the middle of the ocean right now! You can't call him!"

Once we make it safely to the hallway we slam the door closed and hear nothing more but muffled shouts.

"Spencer's going to kill me," Gibby mutters.

"Just avoid him for a while, he'll cool down," I hope I sound comforting, but if I was in Gibby's position, I'd be terrified.

"If you're going to fight him, make sure it's not until after the wedding. You're both groomsmen," Sam says.

A few hours later, Sam and I are lying on the couch in my mom's apartment watching Galaxy Wars. She's laying in front of me, and my arms are wrapped around her waist.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What? Nothing's wrong," She mutters.

"Sam, I know something's wrong. You never want to watch Galaxy Wars with me,"

"Can't I just watch it with you because I love you?" She questions.

"Sam,"

"Fine. I'm upset because I'm going to have nobody to walk me down the aisle,"

"Oh…" I'm at a loss for words. This not something I ever expected Sam to want or ask for. I can see where she's coming from though. I remember my dad. His name was Jacob Caldwell. He and my mom weren't married when I was born, and from what I understand he freaked out when she told him about me, and he moved across the country and joined the Air Force. He returned when I was almost three, and he because a real father to me. He took me to little league games, and taught me about computers. He even took me to my first Galaxy Wars convention. He and my Mom were planning on getting married, when he got called to Iraq. He died when his plane was shot down. I was eight. I had thought a few times since the engagement that I wished my dad were still alive, so that he could come to my wedding. I never expected Sam to have these same thoughts.

"Spencer offered to walk you down the aisle," I say.

"Yeah, but I just…I don't know. I wish I knew who my dad was. Or where he is for that matter. Isn't every dad supposed to walk his daughter down the aisle?"

I don't have an answer, so I just pull her close to me. Soon, I hear her snoring softly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I only have to wait a few seconds before Pam Puckett opens her front door. She's wearing old pajama pants, a small bikini top, and a tattered bathrobe. Her hair is a mess all over her head, and I can't help but be grateful that Sam didn't inherit her mother's fashion sense.

"What do you want?" She asks rudely.

"Do you know where Sam's father is?"

Pam is silent for a few minutes.

"No," She eventually mutters.

"You're lying,"

"Well, why do you want to know?"

"I want to invite him to the wedding. For Sam," I say. Sam would probably kill me if she knew I was doing this. If all goes well, then hopefully she'll thank me. If it doesn't, well, I don't see why she has to know.

"Why do you want to invite him? He doesn't care about either one of his girls. Up and left them, that's what he did,"

"He had to leave for a reason. He left behind a college account for them. That's more than you've ever done,"

"Hey listen here son," She points a finger at me, "Don't be coming over to my house, and criticizing my parenting. Who do you think agreed to put that pageant money aside? I could very well have just spent it on myself. Besides, I must have done something right, or else Melanie wouldn't have gone to such a great boarding school, and Sam wouldn't have found a guy as great as you,"

"Wait, you really think I'm a great guy?" I'm a bit shocked. Sam's mother has always been rude towards me.

"Yeah. You're good for my Sammy. You remind me a lot of her father,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've got more sense than he had though. He didn't have no money. He made the stupid choice to get involved with this big loan shark guy. The guy- I never found out his real name, Sam's dad always referred to him as Master K- he gave him $2,000. Well, we had six months to pay Master K, back that money, plus $1,000 interest. Five months went by and we panicked. That's why we started entering the girls in pageants. Melanie didn't do so well. She didn't have the confidence. But Sammy, she shined. By the time she started winning though, it was too late. We had missed Master K's deadline, and he was after us. Mostly the girl's father. Well, he had to run for it. When you miss Master K's deadline, you're in serious trouble. Before he left, he made me swear to save the money Sammy won for their education. Even though he was stupid, he damn well loved those girls,"

I stand there a minute, processing this.

"Have you heard from him since then?" I ask.

"Only once. He called me a couple years ago. Didn't say much. Just asked how the girls were. I told him they were just fine, and he hung up. Haven't heard from him since,"

"What's his name?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I just want to call him. If he's not in any more trouble, I'd like for him to come to the wedding,"

"His name is Leo. Leo Butler,"

"Not Puckett?"

"No, when he left, I had Sam and Melanie's last names changed to my maiden name,"

"Oh. And I have one more question,"

"Yes, Benson?"

"Why do I remind you of him?"

"Because he was nerdy too. And he was a gentleman. But if he got riled up, he had a temper equal to mine,"

"Ok," I actually smile at this, "Thanks for the help Ms. Puckett,"

"I'm going to be your mom in a week. Call me Pam,"

It took me five days and countless hours on the Internet, but I finally found him. When I was absolutely sure it was him, I made sure no one, especially Sam, was around. I dialed the number. After three rings, a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Butler?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Mr. Butler, my name is Freddie Benson, I'm marrying your daughter,"

**So…What'd you think? In case you were wondering, I figured that Freddie's parents weren't married because his last name is Benson, and on the iFence episode, Ms. Benson talks about how her family was the Fencin' Benson's. Anyways, hopefully another chapter up tomorrow! Don't forget to check out my one-shot "All I'll Ever Need,"**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't Own, Please Review, yadda yadda yadda…..**

SPOV:

This was it. My last moments of being Sam Puckett. As soon as Freddie's mom opens that door and gives us our cue, I'll be walking down the aisle.

"Sam, wow…you look gorgeous," Carly gushes. I stare at my self in the full-length mirror. My white dress is strapless and formfitting with crystal accents here and there. My curls have been tamed, and now lay flawlessly draped over my right shoulder, secured in place with what seems like thousands of bobby-pins, and numerous cans of hairspray.

"Thanks Carls," I say.

"Ok guys, wave to the camera!" Delani says, approaching us with Freddie's video-camera, "This is going on !" After our last iCarly wepisode years ago, Carly, Freddie and I have kept the website updated with blogs, and the occasional video when a major event, such as this, occurs in our lives.

"Hello people of the internet! I'm Carly, and in case you couldn't recognize her, this is Sam!" Carly waves her arms in my direction, "She's getting married today! To the tech boy we all know and love, Freddie!"

"It's true," I say, nodding over-dramatically, "I'm going to be Mrs. Nub!"

"Ok everyone! Let's go! It's time!" Mrs. Benson yells, bursting into the room, "Remember to take slow, careful steps so you don't fall! I don't want anything ruining my Freddie-Bear's day!"

Suddenly, I don't feel so good. I sink to the ground and put my head in my hands. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach and I'm gasping for air. 'I can't do this…' I think.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Carly asks worriedly. Her voice sounds as though it's coming through a long tunnel. I don't answer her.

"Sam! Sam c'mon! Sam! Please answer me!" She's panicking now, bent down next to me and tugging on my arm.

"Carly, I can't do this," I whisper.

"Sam, yes you can. You love Freddie. He loves you. There's nothing to be scared about. C'mon," She gives me a hug and rubs my arm.

I stare at the floor and listen to her as she continues reassuring me.

"Um, is everything all right?" Melanie asks, opening the door and peeping her head in, "Everybody's waiting,"

"Sam," Carly whispers, "Are you ready?" I slowly nod, and Carly gives me another hug before helping me up.

"Sam you really do look beautiful," Melanie says when I reach her. I nod, afraid that if I open my mouth, more than just words would come out of it. She gives me a big hug before taking her place next to Gibby in the bridal procession. Carly and I both take our places, and the music starts playing.

Delani and Joey, Freddie's old roommate, are first to walk down the aisle. Melanie and Gibby follow behind them, and Carly, my maid-of-honor, and Spencer, the best man, bring up the rear. When I hear the music change to the bridal march, I feel like I'm about to pass out.

'One-foot in front of the other Sam,' I tell myself, 'Nice and slow,' I look up at the altar and am amazed at how wonderful it looks. Carly really did an amazing job picking out all the flowers, and incorporating them into the church's décor. Then I spot Freddie, and can't look at anything else. His face is priceless, and if I wasn't so nervous, I'd probably be making fun of him. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are almost literally popping out of his head. I finally reach him, and when he takes my hand, all my nerves seem to melt away.

"Sup Nub?" I whisper, only audible enough for him to hear. He rolls his eyes.

"Shut up" He mouths back. I grin.

"We are gathered here today to join Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson in Holy Matrimony," The minister begins, "Samantha and Fredward have decided to write their own vows which they will now read to each other. Samantha?"

Carly hands me a piece of wadded up paper, which I carefully smooth out.

"Freddie," I read, "If eight years ago someone had told me I'd be marrying you, I probably would have pushed them down the stairs, or out a window, or in front of a bus. There was no way I would have ever thought a future between us was possible. You were the nerd who was in love with my best friend, and I was the girl who made your life miserable. So we were enemies. We never questioned why, that's just how it was. Then we shared our first kiss together, 'just to get it out of the way' we said, but I think that's what changed everything. We still argued, and teased, and annoyed one another, but we were finally friends. Then one day, I realized I was actually looking forward to seeing you. Every day, I began looking forward to seeing you more and more. I even succumbed to studying, and doing extra-credit work, just to spend more time with you. Then at our school Lock-In, you told me that if I liked someone, there was no use holding it inside. I should show my feelings, because I would never know how the other person felt otherwise. So I kissed you. I thought I was insane after that. I was supposed to hate you, but here I was kissing you? I checked myself into a mental hospital, and you came to rescue me, and you kissed me and told me how you felt. After that day, we still had many arguments, we still called each other names, but that's just how we are, and I hope that never changes. I love you Fredweird,"

"Now you, Fredward," the minister says.

"Sam," He begins, "Without you, my life would be empty, and boring, and lifeless. You bring excitement to me each and every day. I'd be lost without you. I love you with every ounce of my being. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you by my side, because without you, my life isn't even worth living. You're beautiful, and hilarious, and crazy. The very opposite of me. But I think that's why we fit so well together, two halves of the whole. We bring out the best in each other. I love you so, so much Sam, more than you can possibly imagine," As Freddie finishes, I can hear sniffling from behind me; Carly's probably crying.

"The rings, please." The minister continues. Spencer and Carly hand us our rings, and we take each other's left hand.

"Samantha please repeat after me. With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I be wed,"

"I be wed,"

After we exchange rings, Freddie's kisses me, and the minister announces us husband and wife. By the time we leave the church and get in the limo, I'm in a state of shock.

"What's wrong Mrs. Benson?" Freddie asks, putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"I can't believe we're married already,"

"Well believe it," He says, kissing my cheek.

Before I know it we're at the reception in a huge hotels ballroom. The rest of the night passes in a blur, and I only remember pieces of it; dancing with Spencer, shoving cake in Freddie's place, talking to the guests.

Around 11 o'clock, I find myself in the bathroom with Carly.

"So is it everything you imagined it would be?" Carly gushes, fixing her make-up in the mirror.

"Carls, most of the guests have already left, why are you doing your make-up?" I ask.

"You never know who you might meet," She says, "So are you having fun?"

I ignore her and pretend to examine the pattern on the floor.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Carly stops doing her make-up and stares at me.

"Nothing,"

"Well, something is. Tell me,"

"I'm just, sort of, nervous," I mutter.

"Nervous? About what? The wedding's already over,"

I stare at Carly for a few minutes before deciding she wasn't going to pick up on my subtle hints.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her. She still looks confused, but when I raise my eyebrows at her, she catches on.

"Wait, you mean you and Freddie have never-?"

"Nope,"

"So tonight will-"

"Yup,"

"O-oh," Carly stutters, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"Um, it hurts a little, at first I mean, but then it starts feeling, um, good…."

"Carly you can stop if you want,"

"Oh thank God," Carly sighs, relieved, "But seriously, Sam, don't be nervous,"

"Thanks Carls,"

"Bye you guys! Congratulations! Have fun on your honeymoon, and be sure to take lots of pictures, and call me everyday, and-"

"Ok Carly we got it," Freddie laughs, "We'll see you when we get back,"

Carly gives us both a final hug before leaving.

"I'm so tired," Freddie says, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so hungry," I say.

"Sam we just ate a ton of food,"

"I don't care I'm still hungry,"

"But Sam-" Our argument lasts all the way up the elevator and down the hallway to our room.

"I'll eat whenever the hell I like thank you very- Hey what are you doing?" I protest as Freddie picks me up.

"What's the problem?"

"Put me down, Benson or I swear to God, I'll-" Freddie silences me with a kiss, and carries me into the room. All my fears melt away. What is there to be nervous about?

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter for some reason. Oh well. So, my 11/11/11 wish is for you to REVIEW! Please click that little button and make me a happy camper! **

**This is completely irrelevant, but I'm SO HAPPY right now because Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 came out on dvd today and I bought it so as soon as this uploads I'm going to go watch it! I haven't seen it since I went to the midnight premiere back in JULY! If you're a potterhead like me, go watch AVPM and AVPS on youtube. It's freaking hilarious and I absolutely LOVE Darren Criss! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews (: let's keep them coming. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. WARNING: Fluffiness lays ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**F-pov:**

The morning sunlight fills the room and awakens me from my deep slumber. I open my eyes and they land on Sam, who's lying on her stomach in front of me, fast asleep with the golden rays of light dancing across her bare back. I absolutely love waking up this way. I reach over and run my fingers through her hair, before trailing them down her back. She shivers and I know she's awake.

"Morning Princess," I whisper.

"Morning Freddie," She replies, opening her eyes. I smile into them. I love her eyes. When I stare into them, I feel like I can see into not only her soul, but also mine, because I know we're soul mates. I slide closer to her and kiss her. When she moans, I pull back and prop myself up on my elbow. She does the same.

"So how should we spend our last day in Hawaii?" I ask.

"Like this," She leans over and kisses me again.

"Sam…" I begin to protest.

"Are you really turning me down? Already?" She wraps her arms around me and kisses my shoulder.

"Uhh…" I shudder, "No,"

"That's what I thought,"

"Hey I was thinking, maybe we should climb Diamond Head today," I say, paging through the 'Tourists' Guide to Hawaii' for the probably hundredth time this week.

"What's Diamond Head?" Sam calls from the bathroom.

"It used to be a big volcano but it's been dormant for a long time,"

"So it's like a mountain?" She walks out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Well, no it's a volcano. It's just dormant. You see a mountain is formed when two tectonic plates crash into each other, and uplifting occurs," I demonstrate with my hands, "But volcanoes are typically formed when there is a weak spot in the Earth's crust. Magma from the mantle can come up out of these spots. Over time, the lava hardens and builds up. That's why some volcanoes look mountainous. In fact, all of the Hawaiian islands were formed by underwater volcanoes."

"Freddie?" Sam says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"It's our honeymoon. Stop sounding like a walking encyclopedia."

"What?" I ask, taken aback, "That's just common knowledge!"

"Well maybe to nerds like you it is,"

I roll my eyes.

"C'mon Baby, you know I was joking," She says giving me a hug.

"Yeah whatever," I say, pretending to be hurt.

"So let's go mountain climbing," She says.

"Oh my God, Benson! We've been walking for hours!" Sam complains.

"It's just a little farther Sam!" I pant, climbing up the slanted walkway. Despite it being the end of November, it must be at least 85 degrees out here.

"My feet hurt!" Sam whines.

"Well, I told you not to wear those shoes!"

We continue bickering until we reach the summit.

"Whoa," I whisper. From this height, I can see everything. The city of Honolulu stretches out in front of us. I can see cars driving down the road. I see people relaxing on the beach. I see our hotel.

"This is amazing," Sam says. She walks up to the railing and rests her arms on it, staring out across O'ahu. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Was It worth the hike?" I joke.

"Definitely,"

"Hello! My name is Lanai. Are you enjoying your trip to Diamond Head?" Says a native-looking girl in khaki shorts and a polo shirt that says 'Diamond Head Staff'.

"Yes. This view is absolutely breathtaking," I tell her.

"It most certainly is. Its original name is Laeahi, meaning "brow of the tuna". When British settlers arrived on the island, they renamed it because of the way the crystals in the rock glimmered in the sunlight."

"Wow, I didn't know that," I say.

"How long has the volcano been dormant?" Sam asks.

"It's been dormant for about 150,000 years," Lanai says.

"Wow," Sam breathes, staring out across the ocean.

'Well, if you have any more questions, please feel free to ask!" Lanai says walking over to another group of people. Sam and I lean against the railing next to one another, both watching the water hundreds of feet below. Is it just me imagination or do I see a couple of dolphins out there?

"Freddie?"

"Mhmm?"

"When we're older, and we have money, and a family, let's come back here. Every year."

I look over at Sam, surprised at how sentimental she's being. Her face is smiling, her cerulean eyes dancing with delight.

"Every year? I don't see how we could ever afford that," I say. This trip was expensive- Thank God my mom paid for it all- I don't know if Sam and I could afford to come back every year, especially with a family.

"Every three years then," Her face is so serene, and filled with absolute delight, that I decide not to argue with her.

"Ok," I say smiling with her, "Every three years,"

When Sam and I return to college a few days later, the first thing we do is find an apartment. Luckily, our real estate agent finds a new construction with two bedrooms, less than two miles away from campus.

"Monthly rent is $1,200. That includes use of all facilities, cable, and Internet," Our real estate agent, Deborah, says, "Trust me, this place is going to go fast. You guys need to make a move quickly."

"Can we afford this?" I whisper to Sam.

"I don't know…" She says, staring around the cozy living room in longing.

"We'll both have to get jobs," I say.

"Will we be able to afford it then?" Sam asks.

"I think so,"

"Then let's do it. I really want this place. It's perfect,"

"We'll take it," I tell Deborah.

Sam and I both find jobs- I at the local Pear store, Sam at the movie theater- and a week later, just like that, we're moving in our boxes. We don't have that much furniture. Sam brought her queen-size bed down from her mom's house in Seattle, and we set it up in our bedroom. I brought my desks and computers and we made our spare bedroom an office. We had received a couch and a kitchen table as wedding gifts. Once all our furniture is in place, the apartment really does feel like home.

"Well, Mrs. Benson, I think we have a pretty awesome home,"

"I agree, Mr. Benson," Sam says standing on tip-toes and running her hands through my hair before settling them on the back of my neck, "What'd ya say? Should we break it in?"

"Indeed we should," I say leaning down to kiss her.

"Honey, I'm home," I joke, walking in the door after work one day. I don't get an answer.

"Sam?" I call.

"I-in here," She yells. I walk towards her voice, and find her sitting on our bathroom floor. She looks up when I enter. Her face is red and tear-tracked.

"Oh my God, Sam! What's wrong?" I hurriedly bend down next to her and take her hand, "Baby, are you okay?"

She shakes her head, and hands me a white….stick?

"Sam….what is this?"

"Freddie," She whimpers, "I'm….I'm pregnant,"

**So there you go. I'm not sure I like the end…I couldn't get what I wanted to say from my head to the keyboard. But the real question is: did YOU like it? I won't know unless you review **

**Oh by the way, I haven't been to Diamond Head since I was four, so if you've been there, I'm sorry if my descriptions aren't dead-on. All I remember is the view from the top and some dark tunnels with stairs. I tried to describe it as best as I could remember.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Anyone still there? Hello…? SO sorry for the lack of updates. Been super busy with Christmas shopping, studying for finals, etc. This is probably going to be a short chapter because I feel like absolute crap. I was supposed to go hang out with friends tonight, but I'm at home with a fever, watching TV alone. Great Friday night, huh? Anyways, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own. Although I wish I did. What even happened to iCarly? They haven't had a new episode in months….**

**SPOV:**

"Sam, Sam listen to me," Freddie grabs my wrists and brings himself down level to me. His chocolate brown eyes calm me slightly, and I stop crying.

"Sam, listen to me. I promise to love you forever. Through everything life throws at us. As long as we're together, we can make it through everything. Including this." Freddie's voice is steady, but fails to cheer me up.

"But Freddie, we're not ready for this. We have school and….and jobs….and no money….and….and…." I can't help it. I start crying again. This isn't like me.

"Sam, Princess, c'mere," Freddie, now sitting criss-cross on the bathroom floor, pulls me onto his lap. He gently strokes my hair and whispers in my ear, "Sam, you're the strongest person I know. We'll be fine. Just trust me. Please," He kisses the top of my head, "It's going to be hard. We both know that, and there's no use pretending otherwise. But you know what? We can do it. We have each other. And maybe we won't be able to give this baby everything right away, but we're in college for a reason. We'll graduate and get great jobs that will pay good money to buy the baby things when it's older. For now, we'll just get the basics, and my mom will help us pay for it. But one thing's for sure: this baby is going to be the most loved baby ever. Okay? Trust me, Sam. Everything's going to be fine," Freddie's words do make me feel better, and he continues to whisper reassurances in my ear, until I fall asleep on his lap.

**FPOV:**

The next three weeks fly by. Sam hasn't had time to worry anymore about the pregnancy, due to finals and work. I haven't either, and it doesn't quite hit me until I'm lying in bed the night before we were due to leave for Seattle for the holidays. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have to financially provide and support for a tiny human being. How the hell were we going to do this? I ponder waking Sam up, but as I listen to her soft snores beside me, I decide to leave her be. Besides, I don't want to freak her out again.

We were planning on telling everyone at Christmas dinner. My mom was having Carly and Spencer over in addition to us, and T-Bo. I try to imagine my mom's reaction. She'll either be delighted, or appalled that I touched the 'juvenile delinquent' in 'that way'. I roll my eyes as I remember the way she always referred to sex when she tried to give me the talk. It was always either 'that thing' or the classic 'it'. Despite her oddness, I really do miss her.

I glance at the clock. It read 3:09 a.m. I should probably get some sleep if I want to be awake tomorrow when we get to her apartment. I settle my self back onto my pillow and throw my arm over Sam. She subconsciously cuddles into me, and I kiss her forehead before falling into a restless sleep.

As soon as we get off the plane the next day, Sam races off to find a bathroom. She'd been getting morning sickness lately, and the early flight didn't help matters. I sigh and follow her. As I approach the women's restroom, she walks out, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her sweatshirtt.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tired,"

"Well, let's go find my mom, then we can get our luggage and leave." I take her hand and lead her to the baggage claim, where we find my mother.

"Oh Freddie!" She cries throwing her arms around me in a bear-hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, Marissa," Sam mutters behind me.

"I've missed you too, Mom," I say. My mom finally releases me, and nods at Sam, "Samantha,"

Sam ignores her, and shoves past a man to get to the baggage claim, which is now filled with luggage.

"Sam! You can't be lifting that!" I cry racing over to her as she lifts our suitcase off the claim.

"I've got it Fredward. Let go," Sam says, but I ignore her pleas and take the suitcase from her. I can feel my mom watching us suspiciously, but she remains quiet. In fact, she remains quiet the whole way home in the car. Only raising an eyebrow, when Sam goes from yelling at a car for cutting us off, to crying when she sees a dead dog on the side of the highway.

When we finally reach Bushwall Plaza, I grab our suitcase and drag it to the elevator, which Sam is already waiting in.

"What's wrong Samantha?" My mom asks her.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem to be acting rather strangely, that's all,"

"I'm just really tired," Sam rubs her eyes to prove her point. My mom doesn't respond. In fact it isn't until Sam is snoring away in my old bedroom that she corners me.

"When exactly where you planning on telling me?" She demands.

"T-telling you what?" I stutter, taken aback.

"That Samantha is pregnant,"

"How'd you know?" I question, truly curious.

"Oh please, Fredward, I'm a nurse. I deal with pregnant women everyday. Now answer me. When were you going to tell me?"

"We were planning on announcing it at Christmas dinner,"

My mom stares at me for a few minutes, and my eyes wander around the room uncomfortably. Suddenly, I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Oh my Freddie-Bear is all grown up!" She sobs into my shoulder. I awkwardly pat her back.

"Freddie, I'm so proud of you. You're going to be a great father!"

"Thanks Mom," I tell her. We continue hugging until my phone rings. I pull away and glance at the caller I.D. My stomach drops.

"Uhh…I gotta take this," I mutter, walking into the hallway.

"Hello?" I answer bitterly.

"Is this Freddie?" The man asks. His voice is kind, with a slight undertone that hints at a severe aggressiveness. Just like his daughter.

"Obviously,"

"Look, Freddie, I'm sorry on bailing out before. I really am. I should have been there,"

"Damn straight you should have been," I growl.

Sam's father sighs, "Look. It's in the past. I regret it deeply. Just like I regret almost everything in my life. I'd like a second chance. Please. Will you and Sammy meet me for lunch somewhere? Please? Melanie too?" Leo Butler practically begs.

"I'll consider it," I say slowly.

"Oh thank you so much! Really! This means the world to me! Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas…" I say.

"Please, Freddie. Call me," And with that Leo hangs up. I shove my phone in my pocket and stare at the beige wall. I knew of course what I was going to do. I would bring up the subject with Sam, and let her make the final call.

**Yeah so, probably not the best chapter. But I have a pounding headache and wanted to update while I had time. Anyways, please tell me what you think in a review. And in case I don't update before, Merry Christmas!**

**Oh and the babies (Carly's and Sam's) will be born within the next few chapters. I'd really be delighted if you would give me some suggestions for names! I know what the middle name for Sam's baby is going to be, but don't have a first name. And since I haven't decided if Carly's baby should be a boy or girl, leave suggestions for both. Thank you and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
